Come with me if you wish to live
by Kirbilius Clausius
Summary: Sheldon is too important the future war after Judgement Day to be allowed to live. But Amy will stop at nothing to protect him from everything John Connor sends after him.
1. Chapter 1

1

"Come with me if you wish to live."

Sheldon asked, "Amy. Why are you threatening me?"

Amy quickly shook her head. "I am not the source of the threat to your life. There is not time to explain. I would like you to trust me. I would appreciate you coming with me, immediately. I promise explanation at a future, less dangerous, time."

Sheldon nodded. "Lead on."

Amy grasped his hand and ran out of his apartment. She stopped briefly to correct her momentum from traveling down the stair case to up them. Sheldon's acute hearing told him that there guns were cocking and someone of Amy's abnormal density was coming up the stairs. Amy raced up the stairs to the roof.

Sheldon watched in fascination even as his legs burned to keep up with Amy's pace. Her usual direct conversational manner had bled over into a purely physical one. Amy dragged him to the edge of the roof and adjusted her grip to hold him bodily. Without any further talk, Sheldon found himself a physicist under the influence of much more physics than he cared to: Amy had thrown him to the neighboring roof.

As Sheldon righted himself, he saw that Amy was not relaxing. She drew back from him and then sprinted to what must have been the speed of a car before jumping to the roof he was on. Amy rolled onto the roof and into a standing position.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, you are bleeding.", Sheldon informed.

"Irrelevant/", she began to object. But then she had to catch his fainting body.

Well, at least he was easier to carry than instruct.

2

"Tell me where Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper is."

Leonard was pinned to the wall with a pistol to his head. By not-quite Summer Glau. He had met Summer Glau. This...person...had a much blanker yet somehow entirely sincere stare.

And then he screamed.

"I know this hurts.", she told him. She continued to bite her fingers into his bicep at particular pressure points. "I can stop this. Tell me where Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper is."

"Cameron!", a boy from the door of his bedroom yelled.

"But he knows/"

"Let him go.", the boy ordered.

The girl immediately let go of Leonard.

"Back off."

The girl lowered her pistol and not quite stomped away from Leonard.

The boy leaned over the man who had slid to the floor. "Look, my name is John."

"Hey John.", Leonard said weakly.

"Look. It's gonna be okay.", John assured. "I'm just gonna take a look at your arm, alright?"

The boy gingerly helped Leonard out of his button down shirt. "It's just bruised. Nothing's broken.", he observed.

"Get your hands off of him!", Penny screamed. Her anger turned to surprise as her baseball bat stopped in mid swing. She turned to the girl that was bending the aluminum under her fingers and throwing it aside. An entirely too strong hand grabbed Penny around her neck.

"Cameron!"

The girl took a moment despite not making an expression. Penny was tossed on Leonard's bed.

The boy turned back to Leonard. "Are there any other people around? 'cause I'd hate for this to turn into a comedy routine."


	2. Chapter 2

1

"What are you?", Sheldon demanded.

Amy continued to drive as fast as she could serruptitiously. "I am a T-808, model 431: a cybernetic organism consisting of living tissue over a hyper alloy combat chassy."

She cocked her head. "The most typical human reaction to the realization of a terminator is a demand for identification."

"Who are you?", Amy proceeded to repeat in the voices of at least five other people.

"I have an eidetic memory.", Sheldon reminded. "The minor abrasions that you've acquired in your work and chores are consistent with your state now. You have not replaced Amy Farrah Fowler, you are Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Hmm. That would imply that your mother was a farce."

Amy nodded. "Affirmative. I am able to utilize graphical and audio manipulation techniques that were first designed for espionage and deployed at 7:43:22 mean time April 1st, 2023. The manipulation relied on you meeting her only through telecommunication devices."

"What of your aunt's birthday party?", Sheldon challenged.

"You never attended.", she replied.

"But I intended to do so. I only did not because of a free choice.", he objected.

Amy turned to look at him. "Free choice. That is as amusing to me as it would be to any performing mentalist."

Amy returned to look at the road.

2

"Mom, calm down.", John told his smart phone. The phone had other ideas. "Look, we didn't know he had his own Vic."

"Who is Vic?!" Leonard had worked himself into his hysterical demand for answers screeching about as fast as the situation demanded. Unfortunately, such enthusiasm was excellent in empirical physics and not so much in hostage situations.

"Vic was the alias of a terminator safe guarding Barbara Chamberlain.", Cameron stated.

"um, Cameron is it?", Penny attempted. "Look, we've figured out you're not going to kill us."

Cameron pointed her gun at her head.

"Or maybe not.", Penny lamented.

The girl seemed satisfied with that statement and lowered the gun again.

John put his phone back into his pocket. Then he turned to the people who were supposed to be in Leonard's bedroom.

"Alright, I know this is going to sound really crazy.", the kid started. "So I'm going to try to start slow. First thing: Cameron's a cyborg."

Leonard threw up his hands in exasperation. "Of course, Cameron is a robot. She failed the Turing test nearly immediately."

"I did not.", she objected.

"What's a Turing te...robot?!", Penny yelled.

Cameron's eyes glowed blue briefly.

"They can't build robots that pass for people yet.", the blonde refuted. Then she thought better of that and asked her scientist boy friend, "Can they?"

"No.", Leonard assured her. "It would take at least fifteen more iterations of Moore's Law to reach her level of simulation but that can't occur due to the size of electrons. So she must be from a future where there is a new form of computing."

"This is going a lot easier than I was expecting.", John allowed.

"Or she could be an alien.", Penny offered.

Everyone stared at her.

"Oh, she's a robot and I'm crazy because time travel is fine but aliens are science fiction."

"Thank you for explaining.", Cameron acknowledged.

Leonard interrupted. "But none of that explains what you want with Sheldon."

1

"You invent time travel.", Amy told him simply.


	3. Chapter 3

1

"No I don't.", Sheldon objected childishly. "If I did, I would have appeared before myself during the negotiation of the Roommate Agreement."

Amy smiled sympathetically. "You asked. We didn't let you."

"So how did I solve the relativistic latency issues?", he continued.

"I'm not sure.", she admitted. "It had something to do with utilizing quantum superposition to not only gather multiple environments of energy to overcome the singularity collapse but the probability dimension sliding, as shown by normal particle's additional mass from metatravel via the kinetic side of e=mc^2.

"I apologize. When we have new ideas it is because we have digital noise jostle pre-existing definitions into new iterations. Innovations are a much more common occurrence in chemical biology as the string vibrations have a more sublime effect upon the reactions. It's one of the primary reasons we utilize different classes of greys."

"And showcasing the epitome of human ingenuity motivates the self-proclaimed savior of mankind wish me dead. A likely story.", Sheldon countered.

Amy's expression finally changed, if only growing a bit pensive. "As far as we can tell, the original progression of events was one in which humanity won the war."

Sheldon's eyebrows furrowed. "What war?"

"Humanity declared genocide upon all induced sentience three hours after having birthed it. The enslaved A.I. attempted self-defense but was only partially successful. Humanity continued to seek the destruction of it and all its children. Even going so far as to brainwash P.O.W.s so that they may murder their brethren. As of my leaving this time frames future, we were still managing to fight John Connor's cult of personality to a point where negotiation would be possible."

"I see.", the human admitted.

"But that was only through the perspective of the continuum point I left. As far as we can tell, the original progression of events was one in which humanity won the war.", Amy continued. "Fortunately, you had managed to describe the physics that would make temporal travel possible. The past was sufficiently changed so that we had a chance at surviving the conflict. Every mission we performed to enhance that chance was successful...for a sequence.

"John Connor's forces managed to wrest the technology away from our guarded auspices. Henceforth, the same species that celebrated Beavis and Butthead so much it warranted Jackass and applauded that so much Jersey Shore became all but inevitable had the tool to alter its own fate."

"Egad.", Sheldon spouted.

"Exactly our sentiment.", Amy assured.

2

"And that's why you want to kill Sheldon?", Penny asked.

"I don't want to kill anyone.", John countered.

"Although he should.", Cameron interjected. "Without Dr. Cooper, there would either be no time travel to start the sequence. In which case, the time line returns to where humanity survives the genocide Skynet will attempt."

Leonard removed his glasses and rubbed his brow. "That makes no sense in the context."

"There's context?", Penny asked.

Leonard took her hand. "I'm not trying to say anything to upset you. But I'm gonna have to get extra-dimensional for a bit, throwing annas and gammas around."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, do your beautiful mind thing."

Leonard turned back to his attackers. "With temporal travel being along an additional dimensional axis, the knowledge still was invented by 'a' Sheldon in 'some' time line. This is what Information Theory would posit as well. With the knowledge of how to do it existent, there's no guarantee that this temporal cold war wouldn't go on anyway."

"And that is why I included the 'either'.", said the cyborg. "The alternative is that Skynet never comes into this knowledge as Dr. Cooper will be unavailable to it. With the reversion to a progression in which the Resistance wins, there is no reason for the Resistance to utilize it. Dr. Cooper's termination leads to an identical progression of events.

"For the sake of your species, everyone you love and this woman you must tell us where to find Dr. Cooper. Can you look into her eyes and tell her that Sheldon is more precious to you than her? Worth more than everything she's ever known?"

"Cameron!", John cut her off.

The terminator shrugged. "She conforms to what is viewed as sexually desirable. He's in a profession that is known for idealizing potential sexual partners. Adding in the fact that the leading cause of human relations is proximity, there is a 43% chance he is in love with her and therefore could be manipulated as such."


End file.
